Traditional business models between multiple dwelling unit (MDU) operators (entities that operate MDUs) and analog- or digital-based telecommunications service providers, such as cable TV operators, include a fixed fee per unit based upon average unit occupancy rate, a fixed fee for basic service, and other payment models that compensate the service provider based upon a fixed payment per unit of service. Typically the service is selected from a pre-determined package of options available to the tenant of the MDU. These business models are sufficient for MDU facilities where service usage is relatively constant and few additional services are purchased; but they become economically inefficient if there are large swings in average unit occupancy, or if the MDU tenants desire additional services beyond the “one-size-fits-all” service.
A traditional analog-service MDU architecture, such as the one shown in FIG. 1, might involve multiple service providers (1000), for example, a cable systems provider, a pay-per-view (PPV) provider (such as SpectraVision or LodgeNet), a telephony provider, and a satellite television provider. The cable provider provides a single cable feed to an MDU operator (1022); and the feed is integrated into the premise's head-ends within the MDU (e.g., 1012). Similarly, the PPV provider provides and optionally caches their PPV materials at the MDU, and integrates these materials into an MDU operator's head end. The caching operation limits the number and currency of PPV materials available to the MDU tenants. Generally, the PPV provider sells an MDU operator their head-end; however, the MDU head-end may come from a variety of sources. Telephony service is provided externally to the system, using a separate PBX and telephone system. The usage data is collected by an MDU operator and forwarded to MDU billing (1024) which forwards the charges to the tenants and settles payments with the service providers. Similar MDU architectures exist for satellite TV providers, such as DirectTV or DISH network, as well as alternative providers for cable systems, PPV, and telephony services.
The inefficiencies of the traditional business models are evident by the proliferation of work-arounds for pay-per-view, telephony, and network services. For example, SpectraVision provides a redundant cable head-end, and requires an MDU operator to provide additional in-facility wiring to support the additional SpectraVision equipment. Similarly, local telephone services require additional wiring and hardware investments by MDU operators. These costs have, until now, been largely unavoidable and are part of the cost of being competitive in the MDU marketplace.
Other business schemes, such as billing from a hotel to a credit card, provide a partial alternative mechanism for payments. But this type of scheme severs (or “dis-intermediates”) an MDU operator from the flow of services and provides points of contention between an MDU operator, their tenant(s), and the service provider for service delivery problems; and it imposes significant costs on the service provider for operating a redundant end-user payment processing operation. None of these schemes permit the collection and use of MDU tenant demographics and the targeting of services and content to these tenants based upon MDU tenant demographics.
With the advent of digital services, service provider business models require the provision of value added digital services to their subscriber community, including MDU tenants. Digital services further permit the tailoring of delivered content, such as advertising, to specific users. However, the historical unavailability of MDU tenant demographic information makes these programs less valuable to service providers serving MDU tenant populations.
Thus, new technologies are necessary to address the current inefficient business models that prevent greater adoption of usage charged services and content by MDU. The technology herein meets these and other needs.
An exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation provides a system for providing goods and services, such as personally identified converged media services, from one or more service providers to consumers, such as MDU tenants, in one or more MDU tenant dwelling units that are managed by an MDU operator. The exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation provides a system for facilitating the provision of goods and services to a multiple dwelling unit (MDU) tenant of a operated by an MDU operator. In one exemplary illustrative implementation, the system comprises at least one service provider that is configured to provide goods and services in response to electronic requests for such goods and services; an MDU tenant interface located in at least one of the dwelling units configured to communicate MDU tenant requests for goods and services to one of the MDU operator and the service provider; and a coordinating site configured to provide a provision interface operably connected to the service provider and the MDU tenant interface to enable the service provider and the MDU tenant to arrange for the provision of the goods and services.
In another, more specific, non-limiting implementation, the coordinating site is further configured to provide information related to at least a portion of the consumption of the goods and services by the MDU tenant to the MDU operator. In another exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, each of the MDU tenant interface, the provision interface, and the coordinating site is configured to support IP-based services. Still other exemplary implementations further comprise physical connections between the MDU tenant interface, the service provider, and the provision interface; or at least one interface between the service provider and the MDU operator (or both). In still other exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations, the coordinating site includes at least one interface for at least one of billing, occupancy, and loyalty systems; a configuration interface for the MDU operator (or both).
Another exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation provides a multiple unit dwelling comprising the system for facilitating the provision of goods and services as described above.
A further exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation provides a method for transacting services between one or more providers of goods and services and a multiple dwelling unit (MDU) tenant operated by an MDU operator. Some non-limiting implementations provide an MDU tenant interface in at least one dwelling unit, the MDU tenant interface being configured to communicate MDU tenant requests for goods and services to the service provider; and provide a coordinating site to coordinate the provision of at least one aspect of the goods and services between the service provider and the MDU tenant. Other non-limiting exemplary implementations further comprise providing at least one service from an MDU operator. Still other implementations further comprise providing a network interface port configured to allow the service provider to communicate with the MDU operator.
Other exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations further comprise enabling the provision of a service from the service provider to the MDU tenant interface, disabling the provision of a service from the service provider to the MDU tenant interface, or both. In some more specific implementations, the service provided by the MDU operator includes a billing service.
Some non-limiting implementations further comprise providing the MDU operator information related to at least a portion of the consumption of the goods and services by the MDU tenant to the MDU operator. In other exemplary implementations, such providing further includes the MDU operator providing a billing service.
Other exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations further comprise translating information provided by the service provider to information stored by the MDU operator. In more specific implementations, the method further includes associating information provided by the service provider to a specified dwelling unit. Still other exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations include providing the MDU operator information related to at least a portion of the consumption of the goods and services by the MDU tenant to the MDU operator in addition to the foregoing. Yet other exemplary implementations also include providing a billing service from the MDU operator as well.